Unexpected Turns of a King
by Wisdonia
Summary: Alfred is the new king of Sareath,whose happy with his new queen,Oliver. But as things seem perfect, a new,deadly king threatens to take over and he won't be satisfied until he see's Alfred dethroned and dead. Can the new young king defeat this threat and still protect everything he holds dearly?((A 1p2p UsUk au; also a mixture of 1ptalia and 2ptalia! I hope you like! ;w;)/))


Hello,friends! Here's my own little story I came up with a friend! It's for her but I wanted to show it off to everyone else! It's a 1p2p UsUk story so I hope you like it! It's a mixture of 1p and 2p Hetalia so heads up in further chapters. I hope you enjoy it! ;v;3

**Summary:** In the kingdom of Sareath,the prince has to become king,but has to marry someone first. As time passes by,he eventually finds a queen; a sweet kind man named Oliver,and he couldn't be happier. But as everything seems perfect, another, ruthless king threatens to take Sareath for his own,and gladly will take the new king down with it. Alfred is forced to make tough decisions, but when he does, it may cost him his life,or his queen's.

* * *

The kingdom of Sareath is a prominent and prideful place, even though it was one of the smaller kingdoms, it was one of the oldest. Rich with music, art, and philosophy, it became a known land for many scholars and artists. The kingdom, ruled by the Jones family for generations and its current king, Arthur, held up to the name. Along with his wife, Marianne and their son, Alfred, the king ruled with a fair hand and life for Sareatheans was comfortable and easy. But recently, the king's 12 years of ruling was coming to end and it was time to pass the crown to his son and retire with his wife. But like any other parent, Arthur and Marianne wanted to see their son married before he took the throne. With the blond man, with eyes as blue as the sky, being in his early 20s, they both figured it was time he looked for a wife.

But Alfred was stubborn and focused on his own studies and fun to really think about marriage or about becoming king. When told about the future planes, he shrugged them off like it was nothing until he was actually sat down at the table with his parents."Alfred," The queen began to speak, sipping her glass of wine before looking at her son. She was beautiful with her brunette hair pinned up high and the same blue eyes she shared with Alfred, but darker. "You understand what is happening here right?"

The prince sighed, poking at his half eaten dinner, "Yes, Mother, but I don't understand why you guys are doing this so sudden. I mean, it doesn't give me time to do much of anything of what I want to do and I honestly don't want to marry just yet." That comment made Arthur scoff," What did I tell you, Marianne? He never listens and he makes up any silly excuse to get out his duties. Honestly, Alfred, you're not a child anymore and it's about time you get it through your thick skull!"

"Maybe if you didn't badger me every single hour I would actually listen to you, but it looks likes that's not going to change either." The young man retorted, leaning his chin against his propped hand

The king was about to snap at his son, but his wife spoke again before he could. "What your father is trying to say is that we would like to see you get married first before you ascend the throne. Yours coronation will take place a month after the wedding; that month gives you both time to prepare and get the people's' best interests in her. A good king needs a good queen that people actually want to have around." Marianne's words made both men hush and think things through. She was always good with reasoning without having to raise her voice at anyone. Alfred frown, looking away and thinking, avoiding any eye contact with his father.

"How long do I have until then?"

Arthur spoke again, "Three months from now. Word was sent out to a few nobles and royal families here in Sareath and outside of the kingdom and you will be greeting each suitor. You get to choose who you want for a wife. If you can't choose within the three months, we will choose one for you. Understood?"

The prince glanced at his father and mumbled, "Yea, I understand." He knew these nest few months were going to be annoying.

After that day, three women and their father's arrived and all three of them, separately, spent time with Alfred. He would pull off his best gentleman act and politely escort them around the palace and gardens. He listened to their chatter and gossip about other people. The prince showed that he was somewhat interested but inside he was screaming to get away from them. Alfred had a reputation of flirting with women with his cheeky smile and his way with words. He knew how to smooth talk and escape from them while they were wooed into their daydreaming. Now the women were coming in one by one trying to woo him into choosing them for his wife and soon to be future queen.

In all honesty, they were all the same. Each woman came in and repeated the same thing and the prince was getting bored. A whole month passed with this and Arthur had to keep reminding his son that his time was getting shorter. Alfred plainly told him the truth, "Father, they do not catch my interest. All of them seem to be copies of each other with different looks and the same thing to talk about."

"Have you tried asking them about their interests?" Yao, the royal adviser and good friend of the family, asked.

The prince nodded, "Yes, but I get quick answers and then they jump right back into gossiping. Really, I don't want to hear about what someone else is doing." He sighed, plopping onto the nearby lounge chair. The king looked at his adviser and back at his son, "You're not helping your case by sitting there, Alfred. Try other ways to get them interested and –", he was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a maid coming in, curtsying in front of them. "Forgive my intrusion, your majesty, but the Duke of Urvance has arrived with his family and waiting in the welcoming hall."

"How the hell did he, of all people, get here so quickly?" Arthur blurted out, looking even more annoyed than he usually did. "Come on, Alfred. We have to greet our guests now." Even his voice sounded annoyed as he turned and headed for the door as his son leaned down to whisper to Yao, "Any idea who that could be?"

The shorter man chuckled, "He's an old friend of the family, Alfred. He used to come here with his family all the time and you use to play with his children when you were all little. They leaved here in Sareath until they moved to Urvance." The prince blinked in wondering, trying to put names and faces to them as they headed out of the office and down the hall.

As the three of them entered the all, they looked to find a man standing there with to other people standing behind them. He had red hair and bright green eyes that were as bright as the king's forest green eyes and a smile that was even brighter. He bowed to the king then spoke up, "Good day, your majesty! It's good to see your grumpy face again after so long!" Arthur glared at the man in front of him, "Allistor, must you always comment about my face every time you arrive here?" The red haired man chuckled and walked close to him, "You know I can't help it, my friend. But in all honesty, it's good to see you again. You are looking good as ever! How is Marianne?"

The king sighed, "She is well and you're looking good as well. I take it you heard the news about what's happening?"

Allistor nodded, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He chuckled then looked over at Alfred, "Well now! I haven't seen you since you were just a skinny young lad, Al. You have grown into a fine adult!"

Upon hearing the man's name, the prince really began to think about his childhood, glancing at the red haired man before his eyes moved to the other two people behind him. His gaze was on the woman first; she had long blonde hair pinned up into an intricate bun, simple glasses, and her eyes were as green as the red headed man. She had a very lovely body that any man will kill to have all to himself. But it was the man standing beside her that really caught Alfred's attention, making him blink in surprise. The young man had bright blue green eyes and the oddest coloring of hair he's ever seen. The cropped hair was pink, but that wasn't the only thing that was odd. The young man wore three pairs of earrings, two that were dangling earrings and the other a stud.

That pink hair made Alfred really think and eventually, he remembered who all three of their guests were. The Kirkland family; who could forget a family when they had a son that had hair that caught anyone's attention? The blond man smiled brightly, I can actually have company now from all these women, the thought. "Thank you, sir; I had to build up my strength if I want to be a strong king in the future."

"Aye, true, true, but you also have to be smart and wise as well." The duke chuckled then gestured to the two people behind him. "I don't know if you remember my children, Alice and Oliver." The woman walked over first, curtseying to him, "Good to see you again, your highness. I hope I can make good company to you this month and maybe even more as time goes by." The prince nodded, "Yes of course, Miss Alice." Alfred didn't care that she was saying the same thing as the previous women have said to him. He was in a good mood since he find out he'll have male company for a month.

Alfred nodded to Alice then made his way to stand in front of Oliver, "It's also good to see you again, Ollie." The shorter male chuckled, "You still remember my nickname?"

Hard to forget a nickname like that, you know. " That made Oliver giggle but he quickly hushed when his sister looked at him. "Ah, yes, well then, it's good to see you again, Alfred."

The prince looked at his father and their father talking then looked back at them, "While those two get acquainted, we should do the same. Let's go to the garden, you two" The Kirkland children nodded and Alice quickly took the prince's right arm, letting him escort her away. Oliver followed them out until they were out of the grand hall, where he bowed to Alfred. "Enjoy your afternoon you two. I am off to find the library and read until dinner time." Alfred quickly frowned, not really wanting to go through the same routine of talking to his possible suitor. "You can come with us, Oliver, I really don't mind." Oliver waved to them, "It's quite alright. You two enjoy your afternoon." He disappeared down a different hall, leaving Alice and Alfred alone together. "Forget about him, your highness, he always hides away in the library when we go to someone else's home. Please show me those flowers you were just talking about." The young woman gently tugged the prince's arm, heading to the garden. The afternoon rolled by just like all the other times; Alfred was given a suitor, slightly bored with a few fake laughs to make it seem like he's completely warped into the topic. And as usual, the suitor was always too enthralled in their own conversation that they knew, thought, Alice managed get his interest better than the previous women had done.

Four hours passed when dinner was announced to both families, and they all gathered in the grand hall together. Marianne greeted Allistor with cheek kisses and commented at how beautiful Alice has become. Alfred was looking forward for dinner— maybe he'd get a chance to talk to Oliver once again— but of course, that wasn't happening. The prince poked and pushed his food around his plate, unable to focus on eating at the moment.

They were one person short. Oliver was nowhere to be seen and Alfred was beginning to worry if the other man had gotten lost. "Should I go find Oliver before we eat?" He suggested, ready to leave and go find the pink haired man.

Alice waves a hand dismissively," He said he wasn't hungry and decided to have some tea in his room while he studied. Really, there's no excuse for him being unsociable at a guest's home."

Allistor chuckled, "Now, now. Your little brother is just catching up on his studies. He'll join us for breakfast tomorrow, I'm sure." Even though the Duke's voice was cheerful, the prince didn't meet the feeling. Already, Alfred was beating himself up for his friend not being around him. He didn't have many friends and the fact that his one good friend doesn't want to be around kind of made him feel like crap. For the rest of the evening, Alfred sat there picking at his half eaten food and not really listening to the conversation at the table. It wasn't that he was bored, the prince loved new company, but he was just too wrapped up with 101 thoughts running through his mind. The blond man stood up, excusing himself to retire for the night then headed out to walk the halls towards his room. His mind was somewhere else that he didn't snap back to reality until he collided into someone and books fell to the ground. Alfred quickly blinked a few times then looked down to see Oliver on the ground rubbing his nose and groaning in pain.

"Owww..."Honestly, he hadn't even noticed where he was going because he was too busy obsessing over his object of affection. He jumped when they ran into each other; he barely took a step back. "Ah, forgive me, Oliver! I didn't see you." He apologized, picking up his guest and standing him up. Squatting, he picked up the fallen books and stood. There was a pause as he was going to give the books back. "Oliver… you have eaten dinner already, correct?" Rubbing his head, Oliver blinked in surprised when the prince easily pulled him up back to his feet. "It's quite alright, your highness. I should have paid more attention to where I was going." He watched Connor pick up the books, looking up at the blond man when he stood up straight. "Ah, yes! I'm sorry I didn't join everyone in the dining hall. I figured it wasn't really my place to join and I was too wrapped into my studying."

He frowned a little at the pink haired man's answer. "It is your place to be with your family." He stated firmly, holding the books in his arms. "Especially if yours becomes mine…Follow me for a moment, please." Alfred said, heading in the same direction from which he came. "I...it's really alright, your highness. Maybe I'll join everyone at breakfast or at dinner. "He gave a small nervous chuckle then blinked at Alfred as he turned away, letting the pink haired man catch up to him. "Where are we going?" "Good, I look forward to seeing you, but just with me. We do not need to have a destination in mind, I assure you." He said commonly, looking over his shoulder at the smaller man, eyes almost glowing in the soft lightening from the blinked at him then shrugged a little, "If you say so…I really don't make very enjoyable company for most people. It's why I tend to stay away from crowds and such like that."

"I…it's really alright, your highness. Maybe I'll join everyone at breakfast or at dinner. "He gave a small nervous chuckle then blinked at Connor as he began to walk, "Where are we going?""Good, I look forward to catching up on life with you, but just with me. I have plenty of time to catch up with Alice this whole month. We do not need to have a destination in mind, I assure you." He said commonly, looking over his shoulder at the smaller man, eyes almost glowing in the soft lightening from the torches

"Ah," the Prince paused to look back at him, a soft smile on his lips, "Good thing we're alone tonight. All the servants are still entertaining our family." He turned his head back around and continued to walk. A small blush rose on his cheeks as he followed the prince closely. "You know as the crowned prince and the main reason for us being here, you really should be with them. It's only proper and responsible of you, Connor. "The pink haired man said, moving close to walk side by side with the taller man.

"I have a month to consider your sister though… I don't know about her…" He frowned a little at the thought of her. "She's… nice, just like all the other women my father has asked for. But I'm looking for something else." He sighed, rubbing his forehead a little. "I just don't know what.""Alice is a very smart woman. She's very talented and doesn't gossip like some women do. I'm sure whatever it is you want, you'll find it in her." He smiled, giving good pointers about his sister. Oliver yawned softly, "If you want, I can help you with things on how to impress her and such. I'm here to help both of you really."

"Ah…" There was another pause, "No, but thank you. Your sister is lucky to have someone who looks out for her as you do." Oliver chuckled softly, "Funny thing is, I'm her little brother. Alice is three years older than me but being the only brother she has, I have to watch over her. "They ended up at a large double door that had two guards that were standing on opposite sides. Upon seeing the prince, they bowed in unison then opened the large doors for them. Connor thanked them like he usually did before going inside; it was a bit dark at first, but when the overcast for tonight weather finally had a gust of wind, the moon shined through the clear glass roof of the room, lighting up the beautiful flowers and plants of the royal garden lovely light blue hue and an eruption of bright colors. Alfred smiled at the scene. "I love the garden at night. I usually spend my sleepless nights here." Oliver was beginning to think this was a trick of some sort until he saw everything lite up with the moonlight.

"Wow…"Oliver's eyes widen in amazement, "This is amazing, Alfred! It's like magic!" He slowly began to walk further into the garden, smiling as he enjoyed the scenery, "Hey, I remember this garden. We us to play hide and go seek with Alice here until it got dark or when Alice gave up trying to find us." The images of when they were kids raced through his mind, making Oliver smile more at the thought. He looked back at Alfred and sighed softly,"You should show Alice this too,Alfred. I think she will really like this as well."It was time for him to go back to his chambers and rest now,still out of it from his travels."Alright,I'm going to head to bed now.I'll see you in the morning at breakfast,your highness."The prince blinked,not wanting his old friend leave just yet,"Ah..you know you can still stay here with me for a little longer,Oliver. I actually really do want the company now." The shorter man sighed and smile,shaking his head,"Thank you,Alfred,but I'm really tired and I would like to retire for the night." Letting out a small sigh, the tall blond nodded slowly,"Okay then, goodnight,Oliver. Sleep well." The pink haired man nodded back and gave a quick 'thank you' before bowing and leaving the prince alone with his thoughts. Alfred laid down on a nearby bench and looked at the night sky,this is going to be a long month,he began to think,knowing exactly what was going to happened these next few weeks. He needed a friend outside of the crowding of all his female suitors,and obviously,the one man willing to be his friend,didn't want to be around him. Then again, Oliver and his family did just arrive from Urvance and were probably still really tired after the day's trip from one kingdom to another.

* * *

Don't forget to review it! I love more encouragement to continue this! ;v;


End file.
